Saint-Valentin
by Lucachu
Summary: Il est su de tous que Daraen, le stratège d'Ylisse, souffre d'amnésie rétrograde et n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. Bien que cela reste anecdotique, Daraen a néanmoins oublié certaines choses du quotidien. Suite à une question de Daraen, Chrom ne compte pas lui expliquer le vrai principe de la Saint-Valentin. Chapitre unique écrit pour la Saint-Valentin. DaraenxChrom (m!Chrobin)


**Note de l'auteur :**

M!DaraenxChrom (m!Chrobin), Daraen sous son apparence de base.

Au lieu de la Saint-Valentin, je trouvais cela amusant de parler de la fête de Valentia, en écho à un célèbre couple royal de Valentia dont l'histoire aurait parfaitement pu transcender le temps...

Chapitre unique mielleux pour la saint-Valentin avec beaucoup de fluff dans un esprit très fleur bleu avec mon couple préféré de la série.

Présence de headcanon ; Chrom surnomme Daraen son Rouge-Gorge. Daraen tutoie Chrom, à la demande celui-ci. Chrom est un grand romantique.

Pour la deuxième tenue de Chrom, il s'agit de celle de roi qu'il porte dans divers spin-offs, celle avec la couronne et le manteau bleu le représentant en roi.

**Avertissement : **

_Fire Emblem Awakening _est la propriété de Nintendo. M!DaraenxChrom (m!Chrobin). Seul le scénario m'appartient.

* * *

Daraen est blotti contre l'épaule de Chrom, plongé dans la lecture d'un roman. Le prince est heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés, dans sa chambre royale. Le stratège tourne les pages, éclairé par la lumière des bougies de la pièce.

Depuis bientôt un an, Chrom et Daraen se sont avoués leurs sentiments. Une déclaration que beaucoup perçoivent d'un mauvais œil, plus particulièrement la cour royale et les ministres.

Daraen est un homme amnésique, trouvé inconscient dans un champ par Chrom. Un étranger dont beaucoup d'indices semblent montrer qu'il est d'origine plegienne, venant tout droit du pays ennemi à celui du prince.

Daraen a pourtant prouvé maintes fois son appartenance à Ylisse. Il est le stratège ayant élaboré les plans qui ont permis de mettre fin à la guerre contre Plegia et remporter la victoire.

Chrom n'accorde aucune importance aux origines de Daraen. Il est l'homme qu'il aime et son meilleur ami.

Mais l'éthique royale l'empêche de dormir dans le même lit que lui s'ils ne sont pas mariés. Daraen doit déjouer à chaque fois les rondes des gardes et des serviteurs. Une tache aisée grâce à ses stratégies, d'autant que c'est lui qui planifie la surveillance des soldats.

Le stratège doit néanmoins veiller à se rejoindre sa propre chambre à l'aube. Un point que le prince souhaite rapidement changer.

– Chrom ?

– Oui ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs montre un mot dans son ouvrage.

– Le protagoniste affirme à sa bien-aimée qu'il la reverra pour la Saint-Valentin. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Chrom n'est que quelques instants surpris. Il est su de tous que Daraen, le stratège d'Ylisse, souffre d'amnésie rétrograde. Il n'a aucun souvenir de son passé. L'homme a dû attendre quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de son propre nom alors qu'il se rappelait celui du prince ylissien. Bien que cela reste anecdotique, Daraen a néanmoins oublié certaines choses du quotidien.

Chrom peut facilement énumérer toutes les fois où son stratège ne se rappelait plus de choses simples. La première fois que cela est arrivé, Daraen était incapable de savoir dans quel sens il devait tenir sa cuillère. Il était conscient qu'il devait s'en servir pour manger mais il cherchait dans quel sens sa main devait se placer.

Plusieurs Veilleurs avaient beaucoup rit alors que le visage du stratège s'empourprait, lui valant pour la première fois le surnom de Rouge-Gorge par Chrom. Daraen sentait que sa question était bête et n'en avait pourtant pas la réponse.

La seconde fois, Daraen était venu voir Chrom, embarrassé et perturbé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les arbres avaient des feuilles rougies par l'automne. Le prince lui avait alors montré d'autres feuillus, revêtus d'une couleur jaune.

– Une fête venue tout droit de Valm, autrefois appelé Valentia. Tout comme le royaume, la fête a lentement changé de nom. À l'origine son but était de célébrer le couple royal qui unifia le continent, autrefois déchiré par la guerre entre deux pays. Leurs noms étaient Alm et Celica, leur amour fut une source d'inspiration pour de nombreux bardes. La Saint-Valentin correspond à la date à laquelle leur mariage fut célébré.

Daraen l'écoute attentivement. Le stratège a surtout étudié l'histoire d'Ylisse, de Plegia et de Ferox. Il songe qu'il devra consulter des ouvrages sur le passé de Valm à la bibliothèque royale.

– Donc, c'est juste une date importante historique ?

Alors que Chrom s'apprête à lui apporter des précisions sur l'aspect romantique de la fête, il réalise que Daraen ne doit pas savoir que la Saint-Valentin a lieu le lendemain. Son plan pour la journée termine de prendre place dans son esprit. Le prince pourra surprendre celui qu'il aime en le laissant dans l'ignorance. Il n'a pas besoin que Daraen soit aux petits soins avec lui. Au contraire, pour remercier le stratège pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour lui, il préfère être le seul à couvrir l'autre d'affection. S'il révélait le vrai rôle de la fête à Daraen, il serait fortement embarrassé, son amnésie ne lui ayant rien permit d'organiser.

– Oui.

– Je vois, merci.

Chrom a planifié la journée depuis plus d'une semaine. Il a obtenu le jour même la seule chose qu'il lui manquait, la plus importante.

À la pensée que Daraen n'apprécie pas ce qu'il a prévu pour la fin de journée, le prince se mord la lèvre. Il ne pense pas se tromper mais le doute reste fortement présent.

– Chrom ? Tu vas bien ?

– Oui, je suis tendu à cause du conseil d'aujourd'hui.

Un mensonge partiel. Daraen le croit facilement, n'ayant pas le droit d'assister au conseil et sachant parfaitement que le devoir de Chrom est lourd, plus particulièrement à cause de la fin de la guerre.

Daraen délaisse son livre sur un meuble à côté du lit royal.

– Tu veux que je te masse le dos ?

Chrom hoche la tête et s'allonge sur le ventre. Daraen se positionne à côté de lui et commence à appuyer sur ses épaules. Le prince gémit de plaisir, sentant immédiatement l'effet sur sa musculature. Le massage est d'autant plus agréable qu'il est réalisé par son stratège.

Daraen n'a pas le droit d'intervenir sur la politique du royaume. Cela ne l'intéresse pas mais il voudrait pouvoir soutenir davantage Chrom. Prendre soin de lui est le moins qu'il puisse faire.

* * *

Doucement Chrom entre dans la chambre de Daraen. L'homme aux cheveux bleus découvre avec surprise qu'il s'est endormi de nouveau. Le stratège doit quitter les quartiers de Chrom avant l'aube à cause de l'étiquette royale que le prince déteste tant. Daraen refuse que Chrom ait une mauvaise réputation à cause de lui, alors qu'ils ne font que dormir l'un à côté de l'autre. Un membre de la famille royale serait très mal vu en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit.

Chrom ne s'attendait pas à ce que le stratège sommeille à nouveau. La pièce est beaucoup plus modeste que celle du prince. Plus petite et moins luxueuse que la sienne. Il y a juste la place pour un lit, une chaise recouverte de l'épais manteau du stratège ainsi qu'un bureau enfouit sous une quantité impressionnante de livres et de parchemins. Il n'y a pas de cheminée ou de tapis comme dans la chambre de Chrom.

Le prince s'assoit sur le matelas aux côtés du stratège endormit. Il l'observe quelques secondes avec amour. Il dégage une mèche de cheveux de son visage serein. Chrom se penche sur Daraen avant de déposer un premier baiser sur sa paupière. L'homme continue de l'embrasser, en descendant ses lèvres sur sa joue. Chrom répète l'action jusqu'à ce que Daraen se réveille dans un petit gémissement.

– Hum... Chrom ?

– Bonjour mon Rouge-Gorge.

Daraen regarde Chrom, encore endormi. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre. Le visage du prince est si proche du sien qu'il peut sentir sa chaleur.

– Je me suis rendormi trop longtemps ?

– Non, je voudrais juste passer la journée entière avec toi. Si tu es d'accord.

– Bien sûr Chrom. Juste instant.

Le stratège s'étire, prenant garde à ne pas heurter Chrom. Daraen ignorait que Chrom n'avait pas de réunion avec ses ministres. Il est heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Se faire réveiller de cette douce façon est très agréable. Daraen est habitué a ce que le prince le couvre d'affection. Beaucoup le trouveraient envahissant mais le stratège aime beaucoup cela, bien qu'il pense qu'il s'inquiète trop pour lui. À la moindre écorchure ou coupure, Chrom s'affole. Le stratège se demande parfois comment réagirait le prince s'il recevait une véritable blessure.

* * *

Chrom et Daraen déambulent dans les rues animées de la capitale d'Ylisse. Après s'être nourri de fruits et de galettes de pains, le prince a demandé au stratège s'ils pouvaient se promener à l'extérieur du château. Le stratège profite du moment, sachant que Chrom sera très certainement de nouveau très occupé dans les jours à venir.

Le ciel est bleu et la température agréable. De nombreux marchands proposent leur marchandises sur le devant de leur échoppe. Daraen remarque d'autres couples se promener ensemble. Le stratège a l'impression que ceux-ci sont beaucoup plus présent que d'habitude ce qui l'étonne. Il ne cherche néanmoins pas de réponse à cette question qu'il juge sans importance.

La promenade, guidée par Chrom, les mène devant une vieille échoppe. Daraen l'observe de l'extérieur avec curiosité.

– Tu connaissais cet endroit Daraen ?

– Non.

Chrom conduit Daraen a l'intérieur de la boutique. Au premier regard, le stratège est conquis par l'endroit. Les deux hommes sont dans une librairie comportant de nombreuses étagères aux livres anciens. Une odeur d'encre et de parchemins anciens flotte dans l'air. Le commerce s'étale sur deux étages. Installé à un bureau, un vieil homme examine une encyclopédie. Il n'accorde à ses deux uniques visiteurs qu'un rapide regard.

– Il y a beaucoup plus d'ouvrages que dans les autres boutiques que je connais.

– Miriel m'a parlé de cet endroit récemment. Je savais que cela te plairait. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait de nombreux livres de stratégies à l'étage.

Les yeux de Daraen se mettent à briller, très intéressé. Chrom et Daraen se dirigent vers les étagères comportant les manuels de manœuvres militaires. L'homme aux cheveux blancs les ouvre et les feuillète avec plaisir. Il tourne les pages, observant les croquis. Parfois, un passage l'attire et Daraen lit quelques lignes. Chrom l'observe, il est satisfait de voir que ce qu'il a prévu pour son cher stratège lui plaît. Le prince s'ennuie légèrement, n'étant pas attiré par les articles proposés mais voir le visage radieux de Daraen le rend heureux.

Les minutes passent sans que le stratège ne réalise que le temps s'écoule. Le léger ennui de Chrom est brisé lorsque Daraen cherche à atteindre un livre, trop haut pour lui. Le stratège mesure presque une tête de moins que le prince. Chrom l'attrape pour lui et profite de la situation pour le coincer contre le meuble. Chrom lui vole un baiser sur les lèvres auquel Daraen ne cherche pas à échapper.

Les deux hommes se détachent doucement, bien que leur corps reste près l'un de l'autre.

– Je t'aime Daraen.

– Moi aussi Chrom. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi.

Les mots touchent directement le cœur du prince. Daraen le pense vraiment et, bien qu'il puisse paraître niais, il tient à lui dire, à lui rappeler. Chrom est celui qu'il a trouvé amnésique et accueillit à bras ouverts. Avec une telle gentillesse, le stratège ne pouvait que tomber amoureux de cet homme au comportement digne des princes de contes.

– Il y a des livres qui te plaisent ?

– Je pourrais passer la journée ici. Il y a tant d'ouvrages intéressants et rares.

– Prends tout ce que tu désires. Je les achèterais et te les ferais porter au château.

– Comment ? Non Chrom, ce n'est pas...

– J'insiste, laisse-moi te gâter un peu.

Daraen est très gêné. Il n'a rien fait de particulier pour recevoir tant d'attention de Chrom. Au contraire, depuis la fin de la guerre, ses talents de stratège sont beaucoup moins utiles, seulement nécessaires pour les plans de rondes et les rares missions des Veilleurs, la milice de Chrom. Les brigands sont toujours aussi nombreux mais le prince doit à présent exercer le rôle de dirigeant qui lui laisse beaucoup moins de temps. Daraen part également moins avec les Veilleurs. Chrom préfère le savoir en sécurité au château et lui demande parfois de rester. Le stratège se soumet à chaque fois à sa volonté après néanmoins quelques tentatives de persuasion.

* * *

Chrom a réussi à convaincre Daraen de le laisser lui offrir plusieurs livres. Le prince les a ensuite mené à une petite échoppe familiale vendant des pâtisseries. L'endroit a été conseillé à Chrom par Gaius, le plus gourmand des Veilleurs. La visite de la boutique est arrivée au bon moment pour Daraen, alors qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

Assis sur la margelle d'une fontaine, le soleil haut au-dessus de leur tête, les deux hommes mangent les pâtisseries achetées par le prince. Daraen lui a proposé de payer mais Chrom a refusé.

Tandis que le stratège déguste une part de tarte, le prince rapproche sa main de son visage. Chrom retire une trace de confiture collante de son menton.

– Tu ressembles à un petit enfant.

Daraen rougis légèrement, gêné que Chrom lui fasse remarquer en public.

– Comment fais-tu pour être si mignon mon Rouge-Gorge et ne pas t'en rendre compte ?

Le stratège ne prononce pas un mot. Il hésite à un moment à lui dire que c'est très embarrassant. Daraen s'abstient finalement, il sait que cela fait plaisir à Chrom et il aime être couvert de son affection. Il souhaiterait néanmoins lui rendre la pareille, le prince le gâte depuis le début de la journée et il n'a rien pu faire en retour.

Chrom se sent soudainement mal à l'aise. L'homme aux cheveux bleus a l'impression d'être observé. En tournant légèrement la tête, Chrom aperçoit une chevelure noire se cacher derrière un bâtiment.

– Je reviens dans un instant Daraen, reste là.

Le stratège acquiesce tandis que le prince se lève à la poursuite de l'ombre qu'il a vue. Évitant de bousculer quelques couples le ralentissant, Chrom parvient à rattraper sa cible. L'homme pose sa main sur son épaule pour la retenir.

– Tharja ?

La mage noire d'origine plegienne peste. Elle ne voulait pas se faire rattraper par le partenaire de l'homme qu'elle aime. Tharja est amoureuse de Daraen et ne le cache pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que la femme suit celui qu'elle considère comme son âme sœur. Chrom sait que Tharja rêve d'être à sa place. Son comportement avec Daraen est obsessionnel et elle lui a de nombreuses fois déclaré son amour, vainement.

– Je savais que j'aurai dû utiliser un sort de discrétion... Je pensais que vos esprits embrouillés d'amour ne me verraient pas.

– Tu nous surveillais ?

– J'ai entendu Lissa parler à Maribelle... Ce n'est pas cela qui m'avouera vaincue.

La mage noire marque une pause. Le prince sait parfaitement à quoi elle fait référence. Cela ne l'étonne pas que sa sœur l'ait répété à sa meilleure amie.

– Daraen est heureux avec toi...il le serait encore plus avec moi...

– Est-ce que... je dois prendre cela comme une menace ?

– Tant que tu ne rends pas Daraen malheureux tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de moi. En revanche, si c'était le cas...

Chrom s'empresse de couper sa phrase. Il sait parfaitement ce dont la mage noire serait capable et ne doute pas instant de ses paroles. Le prince est soulagé de l'avoir dans son camp, parmi sa milice et non en tant qu'ennemie. Il se doute que Tharja aurait beaucoup d'idées pour lui faire regretter d'avoir causer du tord au stratège. Le dernier guerrier ayant blessé Daraen devant elle a connu une fin sanglante.

– Je le sais crois-moi.

– De toute manière, Daraen viendra un jour à moi, je le sais, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble.

– Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

– Tu es vraiment prêt à l'exposé au fardeau royal et à être la cible de complot ? Daraen serait plus en sécurité avec moi, loin des intrigues de la cour. Tu crois qu'il supportera encore longtemps de se faire insulter par les mauvaises langues ?

Tharja lui sourit avec son air sombre qui lui est propre. Chrom sent la température de son corps refroidir. Des frissons parcourent son dos. La mage noire se retire, fière d'avoir eu son petit effet sur son rival amoureux. La femme disparaît rapidement dans la foule.

Perturbé, Chrom retourne à la fontaine où il a laissé Daraen. À son arrivée, le stratège a disparu. Le prince le cherche du regard parmi les passants.

Le doute s'installe en lui à cause de Tharja. Il est conscient que tout ce qu'elle a évoqué est vrai. Beaucoup pensent que la vie royale est tranquille, qu'un prince vit dans un monde luxueux. Rares sont ceux qui savent qu'elle est un lourd fardeau. Chrom n'ignore pas que Daraen est régulièrement insulté.

Un sentiment de psychose l'envahit. Daraen était seul, Chrom ayant refusé que Frederick ou qu'un autre garde du corps les accompagne. Le prince se demande si quelque chose n'a pas pu arriver à son cher stratège. Ils sont sortis visages découverts, quelqu'un de mal attentionné a pu être les reconnaître et s'en être pris à Daraen. Les motifs imaginables sont nombreux, le stratège n'étant pas apprécié à la cour et étant le centre d'intérêt de Chrom.

Certains séducteurs profitent également de la journée pour recherche une pauvre âme en mal d'amour. Il est possible que son adorable stratège ait attiré l'attention d'un malotru qui l'aurait ensuite séduit.

– Chrom ?

Le prince se retourne immédiatement en direction du son de la voix de Daraen. Il le découvre avec un bouquet de roses blanches entre les mains.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

– J'ai profité de ton absence pour pouvoir t'offrir à mon tour un cadeau. Tu n'as eu cesse de me gâter depuis ce matin sans que je ne puisse te rendre la pareille.

Daraen lui tend le bouquet que Chrom reçoit avec plaisir. Il lui a pourtant soigneusement caché ce qu'est la saint-Valentin. Le prince inspire l'odeur florale.

– Ce n'est pas grand chose.

– Si Daraen, merci beaucoup.

Chrom attrape Daraen par les épaules et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Le prince se sert du bouquet pour les cacher partiellement de citadins, curieux de voir le visage de celui qui a séduit leur dirigeant. La couleur blanche des cheveux du stratège se confond avec celle des pétales.

* * *

Le soir est présent lorsque Daraen se dirige vers la salle de repas royal. Le prince et le stratège ont continué leur tour en ville, écoutant des ménestrels chanter des histoires d'amour. Ils sont ensuite rentrés se promener dans les jardins du château. La promenade a pris fin, laissant place à un entraînement de duel à l'épée. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas amusés de la sorte depuis longtemps. Puis, le jour déclinant, l'un après l'autre, ils sont allés prendre un bain. Daraen a été le premier, Chrom affirmant qu'il devait régler un détail important.

Daraen entre dans la salle où Chrom l'attend. Le stratège est ébahit. Une rougeur colore ses joues lorsqu'il réalise que le prince a changé de vêtements pour une tenue royale. Un large manteau bleu clair doublé de fourrure blanche recouvre un costume bleu et doré splendide. Son bras droit n'est pas fièrement exposé comme à son habitude et ses bottes sont unies. Une couronne orne ses cheveux, il s'agit de la première fois où Daraen voit Chrom en porter une.

Chrom vient vers lui en souriant et tire une chaise sur laquelle il invite Daraen à s'asseoir. L'homme aux cheveux blancs ne peut s'empêcher de parler à voix haute.

– Tu es magnifique...

Chrom est satisfait de voir que son effet de séduction est beaucoup plus efficace qu'il ne l'imaginait. Daraen s'assoit lentement ne le quittant pas des yeux. Chrom l'aide à s'installer et se place en face de lui.

Le stratège parvient à déplacer son regard et découvre un repas luxueux dressé sur une table décorée. Une multitude de plats se dressent sur une nappe blanche sur laquelle sont dispersés des pétales de roses. Des bougies blanches sont positionnées aux côtés de bouteilles de vins ylissiens.

Daraen reconnaît ses mets préférés. Il ne parvient à retenir sa gêne et sa cache la bouche derrière la main, le cœur battant.

– Oh Chrom... c'est... je ne mérite pas tout ça...

– Bien sûr que si mon amour, et plus encore.

– Merci beaucoup Chrom, cela me touche beaucoup...

Les deux hommes commencent à manger, dégustant les plats. Daraen parvient à se détendre, profitant du repas que Chrom a commandé à ses cuisiniers. De temps à autre, il jette des regards au prince dont il a l'impression de retomber amoureux. Parmi toutes les qualités de Chrom, c'est la gentillesse de celui-ci qui a séduit Daraen. Le voir si attentionné lui rappelle le moment où il a réalisé ses sentiments pour lui.

Le stratège remarque que Chrom lui envoie de temps en temps quelques regards nerveux. Il ne prête guère attention à ce détail, lui-même étant gêné d'être tant gâté. Daraen le remercie à de nombreuses reprises.

Daraen aimerait que cette soirée dure éternellement, tant il est heureux d'être seul avec celui qu'il aime dans un si agréable moment.

Lorsque le dessert arrive, Daraen se demande comment il va pouvoir le manger. Il réussit, grâce à sa gourmandise et aux talents du pâtissier.

Le repas touche bientôt à sa fin. Daraen essuie ses lèvres après avoir terminé de déguster sa part de gâteau. Chrom se lève doucement de son siège, imité par Daraen.

– Merci beaucoup Chrom, tu m'as tellement gâté aujourd'hui... J'ai eu l'impression d'être traité en prince. Je ne sais comment je pourrais te remercier.

Chrom prend une grande inspiration.

– Si tu veux me remercier, il y a juste une chose que tu peux faire. Je voudrais que tu tournes et que fermes les yeux. Promets-moi de ne pas regarder tant que je ne te le dis pas.

Daraen est surpris par sa demande, si simple. Il l'écoute et clôt ses paupières. Le stratège entend le prince se déplacer et venir vers lui. Le frottement de son manteau dans l'air est parfaitement audible.

Le stratège attend l'autorisation de voir à nouveau. Les secondes s'écoulent dans le silence. L'homme aux cheveux blancs a l'impression que trois minutes entières se sont écoulées avant que Chrom ne lui parle.

– Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Daraen s'exécute avant de découvrir Chrom face à lui, agenouillé devant lui. Les émotions submergent le stratège lorsqu'il réalise que le prince lui tend un anneau. Une bague marquée de l'emblème royal.

– Daraen. Tu es le vent qui me pousse et l'épée qui me protège. Tu es à la fois mon meilleur ami et l'homme que j'aime. Est-ce que tu voudrais m'épouser ?

Daraen est déstabilisé. Le comportement de Chrom lui devient soudainement clair. De longues secondes sont nécessaires à Daraen pour qu'il puisse répondre.

– Oui.

Des larmes de joie coulent sur ses joues. L'émotion est trop forte pour lui, lui qui a longtemps cru devoir vivre un amour à sens unique et impossible. Daraen se laisse tomber à genoux et prend Chrom dans ses bras. Le prince l'enlace avant de lui prendre sa main et lui glisser la bague à l'annulaire. Il tend le bras de son fiancé, admirant avec lui le symbole de leur union.

– Je t'aime tellement Chrom.

– Je t'aime plus encore mon amour.

Chrom et Daraen scelle leur promesse d'union par un long baiser, heureux d'être ensemble et d'avoir une personne qu'il aime chacun plus que tout au monde.


End file.
